


Pleasure knows no bounds

by greengem11



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV), Jesstin, Thirteen Reasons Why - Jay Asher
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Kissing, Past Rape/Non-con, Riding, Smut, Tasteful Smut, Tenderness, They love each other, Trauma, Trust, bossy Jessica Davis, but less bossy, dabble into the season 3 bdsm plot, healing from their own sexual trauma together, just mentions of it, no elements of bdsm here folks sorry, soft Jessica Davis, soft Justin Foley, surrender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:08:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24744346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greengem11/pseuds/greengem11
Summary: Let's all ignore the ending of season 4. Great. Justin and Jessica spending an intimate afternoon together in Jessica's dorm after Justin visits her.
Relationships: Jessica Davis/Justin Foley
Comments: 13
Kudos: 11





	Pleasure knows no bounds

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm v glad you stumbled upon this! So this is a little snippet that popped into my head at 6 am while I was falling asleep. This is my first time writing smut so congrats y'all popped my smut cherry. I like to consider it soft smut as well as tasteful smut but that's just because I've got a god complex and an inflated ego lmao. Hope you enjoy! Do leave me your thoughts though. It'd be very appreciated .

They’ve never done this before. It wasn’t like the endeavors they’ve been jumping into lately.

This is intimate, gentle, truthful. If Justin would’ve suggested doing this a few weeks ago Jessica would’ve (figuratively) pissed herself from nervousness and as much as she denies it from fear. She would’ve brashly laughed at him and made fun of his suggestion in the first place. She knows that he has been more than willing to experiment with her, for her. Jumping straight into what is simultaneously a raging pit of fire as it is an infinite pond of icy blue water for her. He just as vulnerable and beaten down as she is, if not even more was still willing. Why can’t she, she asks herself in a challenging manner. “This is not a competition, Jess” she reminds herself sternly, which ultimately caused the loss of her momentary wander through her own thoughts.

“So?”, “You down?” he asks with encouraging enthusiasm while gently picking up her hand and kissing the palm of it, an odd but very valid weak spot for Jess. He will never pressure her into something she is uncomfortable doing. Never will he make her feel unsafe or unable to “live her truth” as they always tell one another. It truly amazes her how he manages to tread such a fine line gently and carefully pushing her just enough to excite her into trying something new but never pushing her into a state of being overwhelmed or afraid. Although she must admit that Justin has always been the one more considerate between the both of them she always tries to mirror his behavior back to him.

“fineeeee but only because you really wanna do it.” she says in a whiney manner.

“You’re just to pussy to find out that the tough and kInKy Jess might actually be into gentler and maybe just maybe even romantic sex.” he says goofily making her screech out “Shut uppp!!” in defense while he lets out a soft laugh that echoes within the small dorm room they’re in.

They sit in front of Jess’s white and cheap looking ikea mirror. Justin’s body encompassing hers and his mouth leaving small and slow kisses on her neck down to her shoulder blade. She involuntarily shudders. Both of them naked to the touch looking into each other’s eyes through the mirror. How can something so simple be so enchanting? His fingertips slowly traveling down her body before stopping them to rest the palm of his hand on her stomach.

In that pause during which the world seemed to come to a stop to celebrate them to immortalize them Jessica turned her face to face his, tenderly placing her left hand on the soft of his cheek. Looking into his eyes seeing nothing but an infinite pool of love and compassion reflected into hers she couldn’t help but take in a small breath and let it out before capturing his lips into a tender but deep kiss. A mellow moan escaped from him as she furthers deepen their lips while he further slides her hips into his embrace.

His slender fingers crawl onto the inside of her thigh heightening her body’s anticipation. God she detests patience but for him she will bear it. She knows she can be a little melodramatic but that if anything is the entire premise of their relationship.

“Justin, now!”, she demands her voice feathery with shallow breaths. He obliged. His hand covering her plush core and soothing into her. Touching all of her. Now a soft moan parts from her plump lips. She leans in closer with her back to his chest. She wants them to melt into one another. He wants them to swallow one another. She holds the nape of his neck with one hand. Her grip firm. Her familiar grip, her touch, the loose strands of sweaty and curly hair teasingly tickling his face, her shallow breaths are what over the past few years became his home. She is his home. The warmth of her engulfing core is intoxicating. His hand inside of her becoming more intense, faster as she tightens around him. His other hand loosely laying on her puffed pinkish hued chest. “More!” she says her voice growing lower and more breathless by the second.

He wants her to let herself fall. He wants her to lose herself within his presence. He wants her to trust him enough to let herself go even just this once. They are comfortable with different bounds of surrender, that he is aware of. He enjoys surrendering. Surrendering to her without bounds, which is exactly why her suggestion to dabble into the idea of a dom\sub dynamic even if just ever so often aroused him in a way even he was estranged by. But for her it’s different. He knows how incredibly hard it is for her to let go of control. To let go of the need to be in control in all and he means ALL aspects of her life. So, her willingly letting him enter her and trusting him enough to completely engulf her is her ultimate form of surrender. And he loves her. He loves her for her trust in him. As her orgasm approaches her with his skillful fingers nestled inside her she thrust into his front. Causing his already painfully hard groin to stiffen even more “fuck Jess!” he says with his eyes squeezed shut his fingers never stopping their dance insider her. She continues rubbing and thrusting feverishly into him. “Come for me baby, please.” he whispers into her ear with a low and hoarse voice as his sweaty forehead leans into her wettened cheek.

“Please baby” he repeats this time tilting her face so they’re looking into one another not removing his soft gaze from her unfocused one. And that ladies and gentlemen and all that which is in between was her great undoing. ,,Fuck….Justin fuck..” her voice just as wispy as it is hoarse with an audible swallow afterward. She collapses into him, his arms moving forward as if to mold her. “I love you.” She says with his eyes still entrapped in hers. “I love you so fucking much.” she says her voice serene and drenched in an emotion she herself ceases to explain. “I love you so much more Jess.” his voice possessing the same serenity as hers as he kisses her lips. And so, they just lay there somberly for god knows how long. Times seemed to have come to a stop within their little dorm room. Within their embrace. In that undefined period of time Jessica glanced at the mirror and took a what she referred to as a mental polaroid of unfiltered joy.

Jessica being Jessica though hates leaving her lover without his fair share of pleasure, his hardened member leaning on her lower back serves as a reminder of his desperate need for release, turns around and climbs into his lap. Before he can protest and say that this is supposed to be about her pleasure she tenderly covers his flushed pillowy lips with her hand and sinks herself onto him moaning a little too loudly. Overwhelmed by pleasure and desperation he bites into the palm of her hand. She loves it. She loves seeing him cum. It’s as erotic as it is beautiful. She loves him.

They in that moment just as every earlier and fleeting moment are so thankful to have found each other. Thankful to be able to experience pleasure and comfort through their sexuality. It’s as perverse as it is beautiful that something which was once the source of all their trauma and pain is now the source of such profound joy and pleasure. Is now the ultimate expression of their love. Of their souls coming together and merging into one.


End file.
